Suspended in Time
by CeliaEquus
Summary: A songfic birthday present for Severus Snape. Young Severus must now return to the past, but he's leaving behind the girl he loves. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I especially don't own "Xanadu". I wasn't around then, after all.


"Suspended in Time"

_A child and a fool in one  
So sure I could need no one  
My heart always on the run to nowhere  
Now as you're holding me  
My heart is reminding me  
That now I could never be without you_

He stroked her hair where she slept and wished that he could stay here forever; or, better yet, take her with him. But that could never be; Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear.

Severus belonged in the past, otherwise Professor Snape would not be here and would never have been the Order's spy. Hermione Granger had to stay in this time so that she could help Potter defeat the Dark Lord.

_But how can our love succeed  
A miracle is what we need  
And so I appeal to you  
_

The teenaged Severus Snape bent down and pulled his snoozing girlfriend into his arms. He kissed the top of her head over and over again. The way he loved her – and their unborn child – was unparalleled. How could he leave them? Dumbledore would have to pry them from his cold, dead hands!

No. Then they would be dead if he didn't return and continue his life in the past. Never mind that he was dying right now. There was no other explanation for the pain in his chest.

Well… perhaps one.

_To keep me suspended in time with you  
Don't let this moment die  
I get a feeling when I'm with you  
None of the rules apply  
But I know for certain  
Goodbye is a crime  
So, love, if you need me  
Suspend me in time_He sighed and let her go. A single tear fell from his oversized nose and he breathed in shakily. He fiercely wiped his cheeks, kissed Hermione's soft lips and then left the room as quickly as he could. At least they had had privacy in her private rooms. That was why Professor Dumbledore had assigned him to the Head Girl in the first place; so that he could avoid as much of the future as possible.

However, that never stopped him from falling in love, a love that was forbidden on so many levels.

It broke his heart to know that they had no future; even more to know that she had kept her pregnancy a secret from him. But he wasn't an Occlumens (and, consequently, Legillimens) for nothing.

He would have to look after her when he was grown-up. That would be after his older self came out of his magically-induced coma, a necessary evil for the duration of his stay.

_Wasted the time away  
Holding our love at bay  
Now I can't last a day without you  
Your smile is a thrill to see  
Eyes hold me tenderly  
They'll shine in my memory forever  
_

Professor Snape awoke with a start. Albus was standing beside him, wand in hand.

"You are back in the past," he said. The professor scowled.

"Thank you for that inane comment, headmaster," he said. "I have my memory."

"Ah, good," Albus said. He turned to leave.

"Uh… Albus?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"…Hermione is pregnant."

_But how can our love succeed  
A miracle is what we need  
And so I appeal to you  
_

"I see," the headmaster said. Now he was the one frowning.

"Do not blame me, Albus! It was my younger self, the one who had no ideas of responsibility, who only saw her as a girlfriend, not as a student. An equal, intellectually, emotionally…" He trailed off, staring into the distance. "Everything." He shook his head. "I must take responsibility for the child, but what of Herm… Miss Granger's reputation?"

"Miss Granger is equally to blame for her predicament," Albus said. "We must make sure that Voldemort does not find out; that is our main concern now."

Severus Snape looked away bitterly. Yes, of course. The headmaster was worried about that for an entirely different reason, but motive mattered not. There was no way in hell that his girlfriend and child would be harmed.

_To keep me suspended in time with you  
Don't let this moment die  
I get a feeling when I'm with you  
None of the rules apply  
But I know for certain  
Goodbye is a crime  
So love if you need me  
Suspend me in time  
In time_

Hermione stared up at him when he answered the door.

"Severus," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry; Professor Snape."

"No," he said. "You are right to use my first name. Hogwarts has been cancelled for the rest of the year."

"You should have let me fight."

He held out his hand and touched her swollen stomach.

"You would risk our child?" he asked, glancing up at her. She blushed and looked away. "Hermione, you may or may not believe it but I do love you. I never stopped loving you."

"If you loved me you would have let me fight."

"Hermione!" He shook her. "Hermione, we lost very few people, and – as far as I know – you knew none of them. Had you been there I would have been distracted, more people would have known to target you to hurt me, you could not have fought as effectively and… and _I_ duelled better knowing that I had a reason to live." He reached out for her. "Please believe me."

"I _do_ believe you, Severus," she said, lower lip trembling. "I just felt so useless here."

"Albus agreed that it was best for all concerned if you were believed dead. It was a gamble, but it paid off. So many fought for you – just for you, Hermione! In your memory. We won in your memory." He kissed her cheeks. "And if we return now people will be more accepting, partly out of relief that you are still alive. Trust me." He held out his hands. "We must return to Hogwarts now. But… when things have calmed down… will you marry me?"

She gasped and threw her arms around his shoulders. He smirked.

He'd take that as a yes.

**

* * *

**

This is a birthday present for Severus Snape, who should have had a happier ending. Yes, he was a git and was obsessed with the Dark Arts, not to mention the fact that he was easily swayed both by peer pressure and Albus Dumbledore, but look at all he did for the memory of one woman!

**This is also my way of making up for the serious lack of Snanger fics from me since "Purity". I decided to be ambiguous, and I highly doubt that there'll be a chaptered version of this story. Ah well.**

**The lyrics are for the song 'Suspended in Time' from the movie-musical "Xanadu". I love that movie! I think it's mainly due to the music and dance sequences. Plus, Olivia Newton-John and Gene Kelly are fan-bloody-tastic in it, so there.**


End file.
